


Love From A Sister

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Isabelle and Magnus are buddies, Isabelle is a good sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: Isabelle gets a good look at Magnus and Alec's relationship in battle, as well as how they interact when they are together as a couple.





	Love From A Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to radioactivecookiemonster for the SH Summer Time Fest. I hope you like it.

Isabelle, Alec, Jace, Clary, and Magnus just got back from an intense demon hunt. _More like a demon battle, if you ask me_ , Isabelle thought to herself. They were all covered in demon ichor, Jace more than the rest because he, as always, dove straight into battle head first without any concern for his own safety. Would he ever learn? Despite that, they all fought together in perfect sync like a well oiled machine. Izzy used her whip to slash some demons, while Jace and Clary used their seraph blades. Alec and Magnus had formed their own small team. Ever since the big battle against Valentine, the two of them have become quite the battle duo during hunts. Alec with his bow and Magnus with his magic have proved to be very effective when both skills were combined. She’s never seen a better battle pair than those two. You would’ve thought they had been doing it for years.

After they all got back to the Institute, Izzy was the first to say, “I’m in desperate need of a shower!” She hated being covered in demon ichor; she always took a shower as soon as she got back from a hunt. So, she stashed her whip away to be cleaned, and walked down the hall to her room to take a shower.

****

Izzy finished her shower feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. She was also starving; battling a horde of at least ten demons can do that to you. She got dressed in some comfortable pajamas, and took out her phone and started scrolling through her messages. Maybe she would call Simon back later? He’d been calling and leaving her messages a lot lately.

As she was walking down the hallway to get to the kitchen, when she stopped by Alec’s room to see if he and Magnus wanted anything to eat. She poked her head through the door, and her heart warmed at the sight before her; Alec and Magnus were both lounging on Alec’s bed. They had clearly just showered; their hair was still wet, and sticking up slightly from towel drying it. They were sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall, sitting impossibly close to each other. Alec had his arms around Magnus’s neck, while Magnus had his arms around Alec’s waist; they had their foreheads touching. She new she shouldn't be intruding on them like this, they were clearly trying to have a quiet moment to themselves, but she couldn't help watching just how relaxed her brother looked liked this, when he usually looked so stressed out, and about to collapse from exhaustion. It made Isabelle happy knowing that Alec had found someone like Magnus. He’s helped her brother more than he’ll ever know, and she’ll be forever grateful for that. She can tell that Alec has also done a lot to help Magnus; he seems to be in better spirits now as well. They’ve been there for each other through thick and thin, and she knows now that they’ll always be together.

She heard Magnus say something softly.

“You did great out there tonight, Alexander. You pretty much slaughtered that small horde that was coming after us.” He said, kissing Alec’s forehead.

Alec smiled a gentle smile in response. “Thanks, but you know that it wasn't all me. You had a big hand in it too.” He said, kissing Magnus on the lips.

Isabelle finally decided to softly knock on the door to get their attention. They broke their kiss to look up at the noise. “Sorry to interrupt, but I was gonna go make something in the kitchen. Do you want anything?” She asked.

Alec suddenly had a horrified look on his face. “Um...Izzy, do you remember the last time you tried to make dinner? You nearly burnt down the whole kitchen.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I'm saying that I'm not letting you touch any pots or pans with a ten foot pole. Why don't we just order take out, or something?” Alec said, with a bit of a playful tone in his voice.

Isabelle sighed. “Fine. You know, there is such a thing as improving your skills through practice.”

Alec got up to walk over to her to lightly punch her arm, and wrap her in a hug. “Love you, Izzy.”

“Love you too, big bro.” She said, smiling up at him.

“Okay, so we should probably go pick a pace to order from. Are you hungry, Magnus? You can help me pick a place.”

“Sure, let me just grab my things.” Magnus gathered his belongings, and walked towards the door, then Izzy suddenly stopped him.

“You go ahead, Alec. I just need to ask Magnus something quick.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” Alec said, walking down the hall.

Magnus, then, turned around to look at Isabelle. “Okay, so what did you need to a-” Izzy cut him off by throwing her arms around him tightly.

After a moment, Isabelle spoke up. “Thank you for loving my brother.” She said softy. “I know things have been rocky lately, and your relationship kind of took a bad turn for a bit, but you made it out of it together in the end.”

“You’re very welcome, my dear. Your brother wasn't always an easy person to love in the beginning, though I suppose love is never easy, but he is the best thing to have come into my life in a long time, and I'm never going to let him go.” He leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

She pulled away from the hug after a minute. “We should probably go find Alec to see if he picked a place yet. I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole cow!”

“Ha! Tell me about it,” Magnus said. “Though, don't tell Alec that, he loves cows.” He said as they walked down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Tell me what you thought in the comments, or on tumblr or twitter.
> 
> Tumblr: @malecbane-wood
> 
> Twitter: @gracie_reader0


End file.
